


A Little Girl’s Guide to Love

by asexualjuliet



Category: Peanuts
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It’s Charlie Brown season again kids, and I am trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/pseuds/asexualjuliet
Summary: Marcie knows a lot of things, but she doesn’t know love.
Relationships: Implied Marcie/Peppermint Patty
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	A Little Girl’s Guide to Love

**Author's Note:**

> Listen,,,, every year I watch It’s the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown and then A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving and then A Charlie Brown Christmas and every year I’m like “huh, that was peak content” and then I think about Charlie Brown for another week.
> 
> So here. I love Marcie a lot and I hope you enjoy!

Marcie Carlin knows a lot of things. She knows the times tables all the way up to twelve, and long division, and even how to make grilled cheese. 

Marcie knows a lot of things, but she doesn’t know love. 

Marcie knows that love is how Peppermint Patty feels about Charlie Brown. It’s Sally feels about Linus and how Lucy feels about Shroeder. 

Marcie doesn’t  _ get _ love, though. Not really. 

The other girls talk about it all the time, Freida and Violet and Patty and Lucy. About  _ love  _ and  _ boys  _ and  _ crushes  _ and a million other things Marcie really couldn’t care less about. 

Marcie cares about books and math and Peppermint Patty, and to her, that seems a lot more important than  _ boys. _

Until  _ Peppermint Patty _ starts talking about boys.  _ Who do you like, Marcie?  _ she asks. 

Marcie doesn’t know. She thinks about it for a second. Boys are gross, so she chooses the least gross one she knows to give her love to. 

Charlie Brown is nice and dependable, and out of all the boys Marcie knows, she thinks she likes him the best. 

Looking back, Marcie should have chosen Linus, or Franklin, or maybe even Pigpen to love, because Peppermint Patty is not a fan of Marcie’s first choice. 

_ You can’t like Chuck, Marcie,  _ she says,  _ You can’t like Chuck, because  _ I  _ like Chuck! _

And Marcie doesn’t know how that makes her feel, so she just says  _ Sorry, sir,  _ and takes all of her love back. 

How does she know who to give it to now?

She asks Linus the next day, when she’s walking home from school. 

_ What do you think love is?  _ she asks, and Linus furrows his brow. 

He appears to think about the question for a few seconds before responding.

_ Love is… love is when you can’t imagine your life without someone. _

The words rattle around Marcie’s brain all the way home, and it’s only when she’s lying in bed that night that she realizes that the only person she can’t imagine her life without is Peppermint Patty. 

And so, the next day, when she tells Peppermint Patty  _ I love you, sir,  _ and Peppermint Patty responds  _ You too, Marce,  _ Marcie is sure she can feel her heart grow at least three sizes. 

Maybe love’s not all bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> All mistakes are my own, please let me know if you see any!
> 
> Kudos/Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
